Señor del terror
by Tete-chin Spacestone
Summary: [Fic participante en la actividad de Junio "Tails: El Dios de la muerte" del foro "Esmeralda Madre"] Aparecen unos seres difíciles de matar, los cuales están relacionados con unas piedras negras que posee Knuckles aparecidas en su templo. Sonic sabe en qué dirección ir para descubrir el misterio, pero ello le llevará a descubrir un final inesperado.


NdlA: Esto es un fanfic sin ánimo de lucro blablabla, ya sabéis lo que viene, lo único que tengo que aclarar es que tiene ciertos toques del juego diablo 2, es una actividad del foro de la esmeralda madre, vamos, lo que llevo haciendo últimamente... pero bueno, espero que no disfrutéis de este fanfic porque me ha hecho llorar mientras lo escribía, llorar mientras lo repasaba, llorar mientras lo copiaba aquí... y posiblemente no me veáis escribir nada de este estilo de nuevo, gracias y buenas noches.

* * *

Señor del terror.

Siempre tan seguro de sí mismo, corrió a toda velocidad alrededor de aquella criatura cornuda, su haz azul de luz le hizo girar, y quiso darle al erizo con la cola, pero no le alcanzó chocando su gruesa cola contra un árbol haciéndolo pedazos. Sonic se aferró a una rama de otro árbol e hizo un gesto con la cabeza al tiempo que esquivaba un nuevo ataque, una señal hacia su amigo, lo que hizo que Tails elevase a Knuckles por encima de todos ellos, soltándole en el momento justo para que el equidna lanzase su ataque, enganchandose a la espalda repleta de pinchos del gran monstruo, así, mientras alzaba los brazos a su espalda intentando agarrar al equidna, Sonic potentemente golpeó en el tórax del enemigo, atravesándole. Knuckles saltó y quedó de pie junto a sus compañeros, habían debilitado mucho a su enemigo.

-¡Ahora, Amy!- Gritó Sonic sacudiéndose.

El erizo la vio alzando lo que parecía una piedra oscura, pequeña, plana y deforme, que poco a poco fue ganando brillo y forma, absorbiendo la energía del monstruo hasta que todo aquel ser quedó encerrado en lo que ahora era una hermosísima joya roja.

-¡Guau! ¿Qué fue eso?- Miró Amy la joya.

-Al parecer...- Sonic tomó la joya en su mano. -Es como una especie de prisión...- Miró a Knuckles lanzándole la joya. -¿Crees que tiene que ver con lo que hay en el interior de la Master Emerald?

-¿Por qué lo dices?- Knuckles la cogió al vuelo. -Vale que las piedras estaban en el templo… pero… no me acaba de cuadrar el mural frente a ellas, no sé qué relación tienen con los monstruos actuales.

-Bueno, Chaos también estaba encerrado en una joya, es como si la Master Emerald fuese algún tipo de portal a otra dimensión.- Le interrumpió Tails.

-Ni idea, no importa, esas piedras se convierten en joyas y a saber el resto, da igual, hemos vencido, ¿no?- Sacudió la cabeza Knuckles.

-¡Pues claro que sí! ¡somos los mejores!- Gritó Sonic dando un salto.

-¡Sí!- Amy saltó al cuello de Sonic. -Y ahora que no hay bichos raros sueltos por el mundo... ¿por qué no te casas conmigo?

-Ey, ey, para...- Sonic se soltó dando dos pasos atrás.

Salió corriendo, y Amy se puso a dar saltos enfadada, a la vez que Tails y Knuckles reían por lo bajo.

Podía imaginar lo que había sucedido a continuación, Knuckles riendo mientras decía "dale tiempo, no le agobies que acabamos de vencer a un malo" y ella montándose sus historias "bueno... será eso, cuestión de tiempo hasta que se case conmigo…" con Tails corrigiéndola con aquella cara de circunstancias de no estar seguro de que ella le fuese a hacer caso "no se refería a eso…" y rió para sus adentros pensando en lo mucho que se conocían actualmente y lo unidos que estaban todos como para poder saber lo que pensaban. Se detuvo un momento y se reubicó con respecto a dónde quería ir, respiró hondo y se centró después de esos pensamientos, de todas formas habían luchado todos juntos y habían vencido, eso era lo importante, y todos sabían que pronto se reencontrarían...

No era la primera criatura de ese estilo con la que se habían topado en las últimas semanas, y cuando pasaban cosas "extrañas" sabía a dónde había que ir, o mejor dicho, a quién debía seguir… y realmente le había estado acosando entre las sombras, se ocultaba cada vez que el gordito de la nave giraba la cabeza mientras trataba de contener una risita pilla, luego continuaba corriendo tras la nave redonda que sorteaba los árboles de aquella jungla inexplorada por el hombre, o eso parecía por la falta de caminos.

Cuando Eggman no tramaba nada, la vida era soporíferamente aburrida, el erizo azul había dado la vuelta al planeta varias veces últimamente y nada de lo que había visto le había parecido nuevo ni especial. Todos pensaban que le era fácil encontrar lugares nuevos y tener grandes aventuras, pero la realidad era que estaba completamente ligado a las acciones de Eggman, él era realmente el explorador, buscando incansable cualquier pieza de historia antigua que le pudiese proporcionar algún poder con el que conquistar el mundo para moldearlo a su ideal.

Ahí estaban, Sonic se emocionaba sabiendo que Eggman tramaba algo, que había acudido a aquella jungla en específico, que ya conocía, por algún pequeño detalle que a toda velocidad no se había apreciado, así que impaciente asomó la nariz por detrás del árbol en el que estaba oculto. Sólo eran unos árboles entrelazados con lianas colgando, pero Eggman parecía fascinado con aquello, bajó de su nave y se puso a dar vueltas a su alrededor palpando los árboles y revisando las lianas mientras Sonic se acomodaba en su árbol esperando algún movimiento real, incluso permitiéndose bostezar tratando de no hacer mucho ruido. Entonces el milagro ocurrió, una posición específica de las lianas, las piedras, la forma de las palmeras, el reflejo del sol y una de las joyas oscuras que el propio Sonic había estado usando para sellar aquellos monstruos.

La historia de aquellas joyas era algo que aún no habían podido entender del todo, sólo que cuando se encontraron al primer ser no podían con él por mucho que lo golpeaban y derribaban, era una figura bípeda monstruosa, con una gran cornamenta en una cara muy poco humanoide de grandes colmillos, todo su cuerpo era musculoso con grandes garras en las manos y pies, espalda cubierta de pinchos y sin nada de pelo, aún yendo sin ningún tipo de vestidura, no se apreciaban más rasgos humanoides, sin nada en el pecho o entrepierna. Sonic pensaba que lo había vencido al atravesarlo, pero de nuevo se levantaba y se regeneraba, odiaba cuando hacían eso, entonces apareció Knuckles con aquellas piedras, no le interesó mucho su historia sobre aquel mural que mostraba a diferentes criaturas parecidas a la que se enfrentaron, diferentes tamaños, variadas levemente las formas, enfocadas en tres grandes joyas, y quizá una de esas grandes era la Master Emerald, pero no pensó en ello, sólo le importó que cuando Knuckles la usó estando el monstruo debilitado, lo absorbió. Ya sabían cómo vencer a esas criaturas.

Esperó a que Eggman bajase por las antiguas escaleras de piedra del lugar que se había abierto con el reflejo de la joya, sólo esperó un poco realmente, impaciente por seguirle. Parecía un templo oculto bajo tierra, con sus típicas paredes húmedas con algo de moho en las hendiduras, algún pedazo de escalera roto, con el centro desgastado por el uso que se le debió dar en la antigüedad, las barandillas de cuerda estaban roídas y rotas, colgando en alguna que otra argolla de un material que parecía metal forjado de manera rudimentaria, y eso era genial para él, cuanto más viejo parecía todo, más inexplorado por otros era y más emocionante era para él, realmente era una nueva aventura que estaba deseoso de compartir con sus amigos, seguro que Tails querría inspeccionar el lugar, y esas inscripciones extrañas en las paredes, Knuckles las leería dejándoles sorprendidos de que las entendiese, y Amy se agarraría a su brazo fingiendo miedo o haberse resbalado. Siguió el camino que estaba siendo iluminado por el paso de aquella lamparita que portaba el científico, una iluminación escasa para el lugar en el que se encontraban, aunque no tuvo que bajar mucho, vio que la luz se detenía así que él también lo hizo, incluso sin respirar para evitar ser descubierto, escuchó un "click" y la luz volvió a moverse, suspiró por lo bajo y siguió bajando escaleras hasta que la luz desapareció por lo que debía ser el fin de las escaleras y el comienzo de una sala. Con cuidado se acercó hasta el límite y observó cómo Eggman iluminaba algunos murales, ahora sí se arrepentía de no haber puesto más atención a lo que contaba Knuckles, con aquellos tres murales mostrando la imagen de tres grandes joyas, y en el que estaba Eggman era precisamente uno parecido a la descripción de Knuckles.

"¡Lo sabía!" pensó Sonic triunfante, si ocurrían cosas extrañas en el mundo, a la fuerza Eggman tenía que estar metido hasta el bigote. Era el momento de salir, hacer un par de bromas al respecto, detenerle en lo que fuera que estuviese haciendo y darle una lección. Pero a veces la vida dice que no, a veces simplemente se va todo al garete, lo que pensamos que es la suerte que no podemos perder nos damos cuenta de que no es más que el consuelo de aquellos que necesitan creer en la suerte, y esos segundos de vanagloriarse frente a su gran descubrimiento de los planes de Eggman fueron suficientes como para que el viejo accionase la palanca que se encontraba junto al mural principal.

El sonido del mecanismo unido a los temblores ya no auguraban nada bueno, y el escuchar luego los gritos guturales de otra de esas criaturas no ayudaban. No es que fuese una sorpresa, ya imaginaba que Eggman estaba soltando esos monstruos por ahí, sin conocer el motivo, pero no esperaba que lo soltase de esa manera tan simple y tan peligrosa. Trató de comunicarse con Tails a través del comunicador que llevaba en el oído y que el joven zorro le hacía llevar desde que encontraron a la primera bestia, pero ahí abajo no había cobertura, como si el aire enrarecido cortase las comunicaciones, por ello decidió dejar las burlas hacia Eggman para otro momento y en el tiempo en que tardaba en pensarlo ya estaba en la superficie.

Algo no fue bien, quizá fue salir tan deprisa confiando sólo en su velocidad, quizá que había imaginado el daño que ese ser podía hacer por no haber avisado de lo que estaba viendo a tiempo. Algo fue realmente mal, el momento en que el suelo se abrió de aquella forma anormal, mecánica, punzante, entonces fue cuando empezó a pensar que algo no cuadraba. El dolor en su pie le devolvió a la realidad, había sido una trampa desde el principio, Eggman sólo había fingido encontrar el templo, ya sabía dónde estaba y había estado preparando toda esa farsa. Lo que sujetaba su pie por debajo del tobillo eran como sierras paralelas que se habían abierto y cerrado en el momento justo de su pie apoyado con todo el peso sobre el suelo mientras corría, había sido una sincronización perfecta, la trampa estaba oculta en la maleza, era algo que debía estar oculto de mucho antes de aquel evento de jugar a los espías. Estaba mal sentado en uno de los bordes repitiendo "joder" una y otra vez con cada intento de sacar el pie de aquellas mandíbulas de diminutos dientes cuando le escuchó acabar de subir las escaleras.

-Necesitas hacer más ejercicio, has tardado en subir.- Se burló Sonic tratando de mantener la calma mientras acercaba su mano a su oreja para poner en marcha el comunicador.

El golpe vino sin previo aviso, un manotazo que casi abarcaba su cabeza, tan fuerte que no sólo el comunicador salió volando sino que le hizo desplazarse un poco de la posición haciendo que el dolor del pie fuese más intenso. La cara le ardía por el tortazo, tuvo que dejar el ojo golpeado cerrado, quería mirar hacia Eggman pero lo que sentía en ese momento le obligaba a seguir como estaba.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que la rata se acercó demasiado a la boca del lobo y el lobo le ha dado un buen mordisco.- Se burló Eggman con su voz despreocupada.

Sonic fue a decir algo cuando un nuevo golpe cayó sobre él, la gran mano de Eggman chocó en un estruendo haciéndole sangrar por la boca y la nariz. No había sentido emanando de Eggman nunca tanta violencia, tanta agresividad, se sintió temblar y no era por el dolor, intentó levantar de nuevo la vista caóticamente y por un leve momento lo que vio en Eggman le dejó helado, no era el Eggman que él conocía, por un instante era su figura oscurecida con un horrible agujero en el centro de su pecho. La imagen volvió a la normalidad mientras Eggman hablaba de cómo había soltado a esos demonios uno a uno hasta que captó su atención, le conocía bien y sabía cómo iba a actuar, sólo tuvo que dejar las pistas tras él, las piedras en el templo para que Knuckles las relacionase con el mural erróneamente, dejarse seguir a través de la jungla…

-Y lo mejor…- Se hizo el interesante con su explicación frente a Sonic. -Es que encontré la clave de mi victoria.

-¿Otro ser de poder descomunal de antiguos dioses que se te escapará de las manos y luego nos pedirás ayuda porque "tú quieres conquistar el mundo, no destruirlo"?- El erizo dijo esas palabras de forma que realmente parecía convencido de ello a pesar de que en ese momento estuviese hablando con el mismo Eggman.

-JAJA, no es un dios con lo que me he topado esta vez.- Rió como solía hacer habitualmente. -Ese era mi principal problema… Este pequeño juego que teníamos entre nosotros, yo tratando de conquistar el mundo mientras tú me detenías, yo construyendo máquinas mortíferas para tratar de matarte que en realidad nunca fueron letales para ti…

Tras decir eso, las sierras planas que sujetaban a Sonic por el pie se pusieron en marcha de nuevo, comenzaron a bajar su posición sin aflojar el agarre y una nueva hilera apareció a ambos lados, velozmente se dirigieron a cerrarse como nuevas mandíbulas. Trató de zafarse en ese corto periodo de tiempo, pensando que podía vivir sin un pie, podía alcanzar el comunicador y avisar a sus amigos. Se impulsó dejando ir un par de lágrimas de dolor, pero su pie no salió y las nuevas sierras quedaron clavadas a la altura de su pantorrilla salpicando la sangre alrededor de los pequeños dientes. Su grito hizo salir volando a algunos pájaros de la zona como si fuese un disparo de aviso.

-No lo hagas más difícil.- Fingió que se lamentaba Eggman a la vez que pisaba el comunicador haciéndolo pedazos. -¿Sabes lo difícil que es calcular la fuerza con la que deben morder las sierras para atraparte sin amputarte la pierna?

-¡Calla!- Gritó Sonic golpeando con el puño la sierra soportando el dolor. -¿Quién eres? Eggman tenía sus retorcidos ideales, pero nunca fue un sádico.

-Oh, perdona, creo que te he confundido.- La enorme presencia se puso de cuclillas para hablar. -Soy el doctor Ivo Robotnik, alias Eggman.- Hizo una pausa. -Sí, soy yo, sigo siendo yo, sólo me deshice de lo que me hacía fracasar una y otra vez, porque cuando llegué al primer templo sentí la verdad a través del Señor del terror, y cuando te conviertas en su sacrificio…

Sin acabar la frase, Sonic notó cómo descendía de nuevo, esta vez dispuesto a golpear la sierra nada más acercarse, pero cuando trató de hacerlo, las sierras hicieron un leve parón y se pusieron en marcha de nuevo mientras él aún continuaba la dirección del golpe con una de sus manos dejando esta vez su mano atrapada junto a su pierna y su otro pie, intentando mover la mano atrapada en el espacio que había quedado entre ella y su pierna, pero los dientes se aferraba de una manera en la que realmente no tenía movimiento posible.

-...Él traerá el terror al mundo.- Acabó su frase Eggman mientras Sonic gritaba. -No hay mayor dominio que el terror ¿no crees?- Le tiró de la oreja a Sonic para hacer que le mirase. -Vaya… ¿aún piensas que puedes sobrevivir sin una pierna, un pie, una mano?

-Je…- Sonic medio sonrió dolorosamente. -Rompiste el comunicador… ¿Crees que nadie se dará cuenta de que estoy completamente desconectado?

-Ahí está otra vez tu fastidiosa esperanza y determinación…

Esta vez no fue un manotazo, fue un puñetazo en toda regla, cuando su cara golpeó rebotando contra la fría sierra plana y fría lo único que sintió fue un pitido nublándole los sentidos, incluso el líquido rojo que se deslizaba desde su ceja apoyada en el metal le parecía ajeno a él, como un gran flash cegador por el golpe en la cabeza, algo como que se había roto en alguna parte pero el dolor de toda la zona no le dejaba identificar lo que pasaba.

Dolía, dolía mucho, ya ni era capaz de abrir el ojo, con la cara entumecida, ensordecido y sangrando como nunca antes lo había hecho, dando por perdido su pie, su pierna, su mano, pero no su esperanza.

-Te conozco.- En ese momento la voz de Eggman sonó nostálgica, incluso amigable. -Realmente te conozco, con todos los muros que levantaste en tu interior, con tu manía de corretear de un lado a otro sin un hogar que perder, pero entonces aparecí yo y te hiciste notar. Te volviste otro, con amigos y lugares a los que volver.

Tras aquel discursito, las sierras bajaron una vez más, su vano intento de esquivar, más por costumbre que por confianza en sí mismo, sólo consiguió que las partes atrapadas se cortasen más. En esta ocasión, las sierras le llegaron justo por encima del abdomen haciéndole escupir sangre por la boca dejándole un desagradable sabor metálico en ella.

-¿Y ahora?- Preguntó Eggman como si aquello fuese una prueba. -Es hora de rendirse al terror.

Quizá fue por la frustración de no poder mantener su típica perseverancia, o por la cantidad de sangre que seguía cayendo desde su boca, pero estaba temblando, no de miedo sino de auténtico terror, alzó su apalizado rostro hacia Eggman con lágrimas, con la expresión de alguien que se había dado cuenta de que iba a morir, con la sumisión ante su torturador suplicando con la mirada que acabase todo, que se apiadase y le sacase de ahí, a lo que el viejo, que aún seguía en cuclillas frente a él con su traje, cara y manos manchadas de sangre, dejó ir un suspiro entre la decepción y el alivio, luego tendió su mano hacia Sonic, que respiró agitado con un atisbo de esperanza como pensando "ya está, ya se acaba" en un momento en el que no se reconocía a sí mismo.

-Realmente... llegué a encariñarme contigo.

Tras aquello, la gran mano de Eggman sujetó la de Sonic de forma delicada pero firme mientras las sierras se movían de nuevo, en esta ocasión adelante y atrás como una trinchadora haciéndole pedazos mientras otras nuevas se cerraban demasiado deprisa cortando el brazo extendido.

Fue extraño no sentir nada en absoluto, ni siquiera ser capaz de ver su vida pasar por delante de sus ojos para poder echar de menos a sus amigos, las cosas que nunca dijo, los besos que nunca dio, el mundo que no salvó... Sólo pudo ver en su último aliento aquella imagen del Eggman sin corazón poniéndose de pie estrechando aún su mano con el sangrante brazo colgando y murmurando algo tipo "creo que no calculé bien sobre las últimas sierras".

FIN

* * *

NdlA: lo dicho, es la última vez que mato a Sonic v.v


End file.
